


Sweeter Than Sugar

by chynnawrites



Series: Sweeter Than Sugar [1]
Category: Political Animals, TJ Hammond - Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Mentions of addiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Years after the events of Political Animals, Thomas James “TJ” Hammond has become a new man, getting to a place in life where he thought he’d be happy alone. Until he meets a baker who makes everything seem a little sweeter.





	Sweeter Than Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> In this first chapter, TJ meets the man he never knew he needed in his life until now.

I walked along the quiet New Jersey street on this cold, rainy day, relishing in the anonymity this place provided for a former First Son. The one that every girl wanted to be friends with and every gay boy wanted to fall in love with. I’ve had my fill of the spotlight and decided to break myself off from my family aside from Nana. I had a good job as a piano teacher, teaching at one of the best universities and giving private lessons. I had a cozy apartment. I’ve been clean from everything for years now.

I went into my favorite coffee shop on my way to my apartment and ordered my normal before stopping in front of the bakery that just opened next door. I stepped in and smiled at the smell of baking chocolate hit my nostrils.

“Hello. Welcome to Sweet As Sugar. What can I get for you?” A kind voice asked, pulling me from my chocolate induced trance. I looked to the owner of the voice and all I could do was stare. A blond with the most beautiful, sparkling hazel eyes and a strong frame, all pulled together by the scruff on his face, glasses that framed his face perfectly, and a beautiful smile. He was everything beautiful in the world and I could barely speak.

“H-Hi. I just wanted…” I stammered, my eyes fixated on him.

“Let me guess. I’m good at guessing people’s favorite pastries. I’m sensing that you’re a cupcake man. Whipped icing and…cherries?” The scruffy blond asked, pointing to the display case. I nodded absent-mindedly, my eyes watching his every move. I finally let out a breath as he walked to the back, watching as he came back.

“I got you a fresh one. A hot cup of coffee and a cupcake is perfect for days like today.” He said sweetly, putting the pastry on a small glass saucer. I smiled at the perfectly crafted frosting and a single cherry sitting atop. “That’ll be $2.00 even for you today.” He added and looked at me, giving me a small smile. I handed him a five, shuddering at the warmth of his strong hand as he took the money.

“Keep the change.” I muttered with a smile and grabbed my pastry, going to one of the tables and sitting down, pulling out my sheets of music. I watched as he cleaned, noticing we were the only two in the shop.

“Do you mind if I sit with you?” He asked. I looked at my watch and realized over an hour had passed and I’d gotten nothing done on the new piece I was writing for my students. I nodded and watched as he sat across from me.

“Sorry. You probably think I’m loitering.” I mumbled, looking him over.

“Not at all. But I do know you were staring a lot. Do I remind you of someone or….” The man asked with a curious smile.

“You remind me of many someones. But softer. And kinder.” I answered honestly, looking back down to the lined sheets in front of me.

“You look familiar. What’s your name?” He asked me.

“Tommy. But everyone calls me TJ.” I answered, keeping my head bowed.

“You have a last name?” The baker questioned, dipping his head down to bring his eyes to mine. I mumbled my last name, hoping he’d drop the subject. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you.” He said in reply, his eyes searching mine.

“Hammond.” I answered as my body tensed. Now he’d know who I was if he followed my dad’s presidency and my mother’s multiple runs.

“Oh yeah. You’re the attractive piano teacher I hear all the girls and some of the guys from Rutgers talk about.” He smirked, taking a bite of the muffin, he’d brought with him.

“That’s all you’ve heard about me?” I asked cautiously. I set my pen down and looked at him, my stomach in knots.

“If you’re asking if I know who you are aside from that, yes. But not everything. Just who your parents are and what you did while your dad was President.” He answered with a kind smile. “Thank you for that, by the way. If it wasn’t for you, I would never have had the courage to tell my parents and pursue culinary arts.” He told me and I lifted my head to see him smiling.

“I didn’t really do anything. You had that courage inside of you the entire time.” I replied nonchalantly. “Now that you know who I am, why don’t you tell me who you are?” I asked him, picking up my pen to scribble down a note to myself.

“Adam. Adam Nelson.” He answered and extended a hand out to me. I shook it kindly and went back to marking down notes on the lines, the tone of my piece suddenly changing.

“Nice to meet you, Adam. It’s very nice to meet you.” I smiled and took a big bite of my pastry. “God, this is so good! Even better than the ones they used to make me for my birthday.” I mumbled and leaned my head back.

“You like cupcakes, huh?” Adam asked slyly.

“It’s my favorite. My Nana used to put a scoop of chocolate ice cream with them for me when I’d had a bad day.” I answered honestly, reminding myself that I needed to call Nana to tell her about Adam.

“You know I wrote my number on the back of your receipt? You call me tomorrow and I can bring you another one?” He chuckled and winked at me.

“I don’t do one night stands anymore.” I told him, immediately regretting the way the words came out.

“I don’t want a one-night stand, TJ. I want to get to know you and be your friend.” Adam told me with a kind smile.

“I could use a friend.” I answered, my cheeks burning as I looked at him. “Sorry about what I said. I have a history and I’m trying not to let history repeat itself.” I admitted and ran hand through my hair.

“No need to explain. Call me sometime though.” He chuckled and stood up, walking back to the counter as a couple entered, the girl tugging her boyfriend’s hand to get cookies. I packed my things and ducked out the door, stuffing my receipt from today in my coat pocket as I stepped into the rain.

______________________

A few weeks later had gone by and I’d forgotten all about the bakery and Adam until one day at school. I went to pull my phone out of my coat pocket and didn’t know the receipt had fallen.

“Professor?” One of the girls said as I took my coat off and set it on my chair.

“Yes, Amanda? And how many times have I told you guys you don’t have to call me ‘Professor’? TJ is fine.” I answered with a smile.

“A slip of paper fell out of your coat pocket.” My student replied and looked to her friends, the three of them exchanging silent giggles as they looked at me.

“Thank you for letting me know. And so you guys know, we will not be having class on Thursday. It’s my grandmother’s birthday and I’m taking her to Vegas to meet up with some friends. Please make sure you practice the latest piece.” I told them before going to sit at my piano and I looked at the receipt.

_Give me a call sometime. 845-7983.  -Adam_

The note on the back was written so clearly and I smiled, suddenly remembering how much I truly enjoyed seeing him. I made a mental note to stop by the bakery on my way home in hopes he’d be there.

Class finished smoothly as my students filed out, my legs bouncing as I watched them. I was almost out the door myself before one of the girls stopped me, her cheeks flushed.

“TJ?” She squeaked, her eyes downcast as I stopped.

“Yes?” I replied, stopping in my tracks. I looked at her and smiled sweetly as she fiddled her thumbs.

“Is there any way you could help me? I’m getting really stuck on writing my piece for our final and I don’t know how to get unstuck.” She told me nervously, as though I would be disappointed in her.

“Look for inspiration. I was getting stuck on the piece I’m going to give you after my trip until I found inspiration in a bakery, of all places.” I told her honestly, smiling as I thought of how hurriedly I’d written the last few pages of the newest piece I was composing.

“Thank you. I wish I’d had you as a piano teacher growing up.” She smiled and ran out the door.

\---------------------------------------

I walked to the coffee shop and ordered my coffee and a hot chocolate for Adam, hoping he’d appreciate the gesture as I walked into the bakery. The smell of warm cinnamon and bananas flooded my senses and I let out a contented sigh.

“Welcome to Sweet as Sugar. What can I…” Adam started his speech before smiling as he saw me. “Well, well. Look who came back. Miss me?” He asked with a wink as he grabbed my favorite and set it on a plate.

“You want the honest answer?” I asked and looked at him, pushing the intrusive thoughts. “I’d honestly been so busy with work and planning a trip, I forgot all about this place.” I chuckled nervously, holding out the hot chocolate.

“What’s this?” He asked curiously.

“Hot chocolate on me. It’s cold and I didn’t know if you liked coffee, but I don’t know anyone who doesn’t like hot chocolate.” I chuckled and took a sip of my coffee.

“Thanks. I’ll take it as making up for not calling me and as payment for the cupcake.” Adam quipped, handing me my plate.

“You said you wanted to be my friend. Did you mean that?” I asked as I looked at him before flicking my eyes downward.

“Wholeheartedly.” He answered with a genuine smile. “But I’m not going to lie. Part of me wants to know what your lips would feel like against mine.” He answered, his cheeks turning bright crimson.

“Maybe we’ll get there someday.” I chuckled and went to sit down, watching as he turned the open sign to the ‘Closed’ side. “Should I go?” I asked him curiously.

“No. Actually, I was hoping I could get you to go to dinner with me once I finish closing up.” Adam admitted with a cheeky grin before going back to the kitchen. I chugged the rest of my coffee quickly and wrapped my pastry in one of the napkins on the table.

“So? Would you want to go to dinner with me? I know a pretty good Italian place a few blocks away.” He asked, giving me a dashing smile.

“I’d love to. And it’ll be my treat.” I replied and walked outside. I stood close to him as we walked, hearing him talk about growing up in a small town in New Jersey, coming out at eighteen, and going to the best culinary school in America on a scholarship. I just watched as he talked, becoming more enamored by the minute before we arrived at the restaurant.

“You sure you don’t want me to pay for my part, TJ? I don’t mind.” Adam asked, his hazel eyes glistening in the fairy lights dangling from the ceiling.

“Like I said. It’s my treat.” I told him with a smile. No one had ever offered to pay when I was with them, so I didn’t know how to react when he did. And I didn’t want him using his money on something like this.

“You’re too kind.” He smiled and took a bite of the creamy pasta he’d ordered.

“It’s a downfall.” I admitted and sipped my water, watching as he took a sip of the almost clear wine in his glass.

“You want a sip? It’s a great chardonnay.” He offered and held the glass out.

“No, thank you. I quit years ago. The only alcohol I keep is for my grandmother when she comes to visit every other Sunday.” I told him, feeling my cheeks burn.

“Any particular reason?” The blond asked after setting the glass down.

“I have addictive tendencies.” It was all I could manage as I watched him watch me. I didn’t want to blurt out the fact that I had once been addicted to drugs, meaningless sex, and the highs of those things. At least not in public.

“Gotcha. Completely understandable.” Adam shrugged and leaned back in his chair. I watched as he stretched, the hem of his button down lifting to reveal the slightest bit of skin I’d seen on him other than his neck, face, and arms.

 _TJ, don’t think about it. Friends first._ I reminded myself silently and pulled my lingering eyes away from him. I fixated my gaze on the candle in the middle of the table until I heard him sigh, looking back up to meet his eyes.

“I am stuffed.” He chuckled and wiped his mouth on the black cloth napkin. “You’ve barely eaten. You okay?” He added, his eyes conveying his concern.

“Oh, me? I’m fine. I don’t really eat much.” I answered him honestly. Although my stomach was in knots, but I figured that was probably from seeing him again. I waved over the waited for the check and smiled as I handed the girl my card.

“You look like you could use a good meal. Let me cook for you. Saturday okay?” Adam asked as he finished the last of his glass, his eyes locked with mine.

“Actually, I wouldn’t be able to make it Saturday. I’m taking my grandmother to Vegas to meet up with some of her friends for her birthday.” I answered, immediately regretting agreeing to this trip after having met Adam.

“Vegas? For someone with addictive tendencies, it’s probably not the best place.” Adam chuckled, leaning forward to look at me.

“I’m staying in the hotel room with the piano and my music.” I told him, cutting the ideas he was suggesting off at the pass. “I know my limits and my Nana fully understands.” I explained with a smile.

“You’re really close to her, aren’t you?” He asked, looking at me with a side smile.

“She’s the best family I ever had.” I told him, hoping some time she’d finally get to meet him.

“Then she sounds like a wonderful woman.” Adam smiled and I felt my heart skip beats as it thumped in my chest.

We finished dinner and I walked back with him to the bakery, smiling and laughing as we talked more. Even though we’d just met a week ago, I felt like I’d know him my whole life. He was the kind-hearted soul that I knew I deserved after everything I’d put myself through and everything my family had put me through.

“So when do you leave for your trip?” He asked as we stopped in front of his store.

“Thursday. I come back Monday morning. Which means I’ll be next door after I drop my bags off.” I replied with a smile as I stood in front of him.

“Come and see me when you get back. I want to hear all about the trip. There might even be fresh cupcakes made.” Adam told me with a megawatt smile.

“You know I like my cupcakes.” I chuckled before I started to walk away. “See ya Monday.” I added before I felt his hand on my wrist. It’d been so long since I’d felt like this. His skin on mine made it feel like fireworks. I looked at him and before I knew it, his lips crashed against mine and my eyes closed, relaxing into his touch, the world disappearing around us.


End file.
